


裙子

by Luositarabbit



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 倒霉孩子/女装课本
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	裙子

**Author's Note:**

> 这算是喜剧

你放了那个傻女孩的鸽子，用手腕扭伤。

你知道，就算编出脚趾骨折这种屁话她都会信，她很蠢，蠢得可爱。你不想和她分手，爸爸妈妈和姐姐，甚至Jack（你的金毛）都很喜欢她，至于你，噢......无所谓了。

你会和她结婚，你们会有一个孩子，她喜欢女孩，那就最好是个女儿，你们会很幸福，至少你会让她感觉很幸福。

但你不会改变，你只能编出无数个谎言欺骗她，然后出去找乐子，酒吧、公园甚至在街上，风流一晚再带着愧疚回家，下一次，这些愧疚和不安又消失的一干二净，你知道自己无药可救了。

那个抱着吉他的姑娘是新来的，你一眼就看出来了，但没人知道她是谁，你问了所有朋友，他们都摇了摇头，听说凑上去和她搭讪的人都碰了一鼻子灰，可怜的Ben甚至挨了一吉他，那一下真狠，Ben流了好多血，人们慌慌张张地把人扶起来送去医院，而女人只是安静地坐在那儿擦吉他，像是地上的血和她无关一样。

你拿了瓶汽水走向女人，你不喜欢烟和酒，虽然这些随处可见，但因为她不喜欢，所以你从来不碰。金发女郎倒是爽快的接下了饮料，但她没有喝，只是嘲讽地看着你，你微微一笑，坐在她身边，“我想知道你是谁。”你凑到她耳边轻轻说道。

Kurt Cobain

她蘸着杯壁上的水珠在桌面上写了几个字母，你眯着眼，勉勉强强从斑驳的痕迹中辨认出来，或许这不是她的真名。

“I'm D.”

她露出了来到这的第一个笑容，你在朋友暧昧的眼神中搂着她离开了。

副驾的人始终一言不发，而你跟着她放在你车里的流行CD哼哼，她偏爱可爱活泼的调子，你想起她跟着音乐跳舞的样子，悄悄勾起嘴角。

你们的目的地是个宾馆，她似乎是常客，对一切熟练的不行，你们还没到房间，她就黏在了你身上，不断将红润的唇凑过去，向你索吻，你们跌跌撞撞地找到房间时，她的口红已经被你吻没了。

就在你打算解开女人碍事的裙子时，她比你快了一步，金属碰撞发出清脆的一声，下一秒，女人跪在地上含住了你的阴茎，你突然想起朋友和你打赌女人一定是个雏，嗯......或许回来可以借他那辆车出来玩了，你想。

又是一个深喉，不得不说，简直爽爆了，而她从来不会这么做，甚至什么都不会做，你们在一起很久了她还是有些害羞，当然，害羞有害羞的好。

你射了她一脸，一些沾在睫毛上，她垂下眼，舌头轻轻舔了舔唇上的精液，操，你已经迫不及待了。

“挺持久的嘛，大家伙。”

这是她第一次和你说话，不过不管怎么听都不像是女人的声音让你瞪圆了眼睛，你吞了吞口水，看着女...男人自顾自地开始卸妆。老天，当他把假胸扯下来的时候，你几乎要被上帝带走了。

“开个玩笑，兄弟，”他一边擦脸，一边走到你面前拍拍你的肩膀，“嘿，你应该能自己回家吧？”

你没说话，他也没理你，你看着男人在房间里走来走去的身影，“你是同性恋吗？”男人闻言抬起头，“不，和你一样，我有女朋友。”你慢慢站起来，先让虚弱的双腿适应地心引力，哦，毕竟你刚从天堂下来，你走到他身边，“我觉得你挺有经验的。”他仰头看着你，“可我不喜欢没经验的小处男。”

“Mr.Cobain，我的学习能力很强的，”你把男人逼到角落，“只要你的教学水平......”你眨眨眼，没有继续说下去。

你第一次搞男人，但所谓有女朋友的Kurt显然已经不是第一次了，你看着他熟练为自己扩张，他也在打量你和你那根很快又硬起来的阴茎，当他扶着你的大家伙慢慢坐下去时，你突然掐住他的腰，坏心地按了下去，这一下进的很深，你忍不住长叹一声，而Kurt也被顶出来眼泪，“你...你怎么...能......”男人已经带上哭腔了。

就在你开始自责的时候，被钉住的男人似乎已经适应了，他小幅度地扭腰，你把到嘴边的对不起硬生生吞了回去，你倒想看看他到底有多骚，男人搂住你的脖子，“动一动......”你歪歪头，像是没听懂一样。

Kurt把脸埋在你的脖颈，你感觉那里湿了一片。

“你想要什么？”

男人小声哼唧着。

“告诉我，你要什么？”

“......操我...操我...操我...操我......”男人坚持不住地喊出了他的愿望，“Please,fuck me......”

你就像个处男一样，毫无技巧，横冲直撞，但你很爽，Kurt被操得也很爽，“太大了......”男人感叹。

算上刚刚的口活，你一共射了三次，而Mr.Cobain已经在濒死边缘，从他被你操到失禁开始，你就知道这会令他终生难忘，你讨厌被欺骗，虽然你也捞了不少好处，但Dad从小就教育你有仇必报......

你收拾好自己，顺便欣赏了一会儿自己的杰作：Kurt大张着腿躺在床上，他沉浸在高潮中，男人的腿根不住地打颤，不知道是谁的体液把床单搞得一塌糊涂，而旁边那摊黄色的尿渍在白色的床单上更加明显。

你发誓，你也会终生难忘。

后来你又遇见Kurt已经是一年后了，你被她拉去看什么演唱会，直到和台上的人对视之前，你一直都兴趣缺缺。

Nirvana...Kurt Cobain...Kurt Cobain......

再后来，你听说有个摇滚巨星自杀了，你抱着女儿，听朋友们聊天南地北，然后陷入自己的小世界，直到一块苹果递到嘴边，你抬起头，她笑得明媚。

其实那天你离开宾馆以后偷偷调查了Kurt，你想了很久，最终还是托人给一位叫Courtney Love的女人买了条裙子。


End file.
